


And Baby Makes Three

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 31: "Baby New Year." We made it! Thanks to everyone who's travelled along on this month-long journey. ♥
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 31: "Baby New Year." We made it! Thanks to everyone who's travelled along on this month-long journey. ♥

"Did you hear that?" Harry said out of the blue.

Severus frowned, looking up from his book. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like—"

The sound he heard then was unmistakable.

"A baby," they both said at the same time, standing from their respective chairs and heading toward the front door.

Harry pulled it open and they both looked down at the large basket which had most certainly not been there when they came back from the market earlier that afternoon.

"What have we here?" Harry said, bending down but Severus gripped his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let us, at the very least, run a detection spell or two, Head Auror Potter," Severus said, assuming Harry could hear him rolling his eyes in the tone of his voice.

"It's a baby, Severus, for Merlin's sake." Harry picked up the basket and walked back into the house. "Besides, I cast three spells before I even opened the door."

"Ah." Perhaps he'd earned his title after all. "And what did you discover?"

Harry lifted the baby from the blankets, wide smile on his face. "Muggle parents though she shows signs of magic."

"She?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was the third spell."

"Harry," Severus said warningly. "We cannot simply keep her."

"Of course not." Harry held her close, lips brushing the fine hair on her head. "We'll go through the proper channels to adopt her."

Too stunned to speak, Severus moved closer and took a moment to really look at the baby. Big brown eyes blinked up at him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Harry said softly. 

"How do these things always happen to you?" Severus asked just as quietly. 

"A baby has never just shown up at the door." Harry grinned. "Unless you count me."

"We will raise her far better than your relatives raised you," Severus said a bit more fiercely than he'd intended but thinking of Petunia always raised his blood pressure.

"I turned out all right," Harry said, starting to bounce the baby, his green eyes bright with joy. "Don't you think?"

Severus watched them, his chest tight. "I suppose you did."


End file.
